Golden Shadows
by DragonEye0905
Summary: "I watched as my sisters created their idea of a perfect world. I couldn't wait to defile it with my powers." The younger brother of the Golden Goddesses watches them from the shadows, plotting the fall of their new creation. This is the story of his rise to power, and his fall to imprisonment.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a back story, and it creates and explains connections between the demons and the gods.  
**

**Not much for a first chapter, but it is a prologue. Hopefully you like it! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.  
**

* * *

_I watched as my sisters created their idea of a perfect world. I couldn't wait to defile it with my powers._

_I watched as my most powerful sister carved the red earth out of the Nothing._

_I watched as my wisest sister shaped the law and spirit of these empty lands._

_I watched as my most courageous sister molded the inhabitants of this new world._

_Din, the goddess of Power.  
_

_Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom.  
_

_Farore, the goddess of Courage.  
_

_And myself, the god of Fear, Weakness, and the Foolish.  
_

_But I am as far away from those things as a soul can be.  
_

_I am the younger brother of the Golden Goddesses. And I am my sisters' Demise._


	2. The Mirror

I stood in total silence, taking in the scene before me. The world was, in essence, perfect, in all ways. The oceans of sand, the vast stretches of water, the rows of mountains, the plains of grass, and the groves of trees were all good in the way that only something untouched by evil can be. I had only a small amount of time to wait until I could destroy it all.

My skin, black as night, radiated dark light unto my own surroundings. I lived in the realm known as the Dark Forever. Encased in the forever light of the setting sun, I took in the splendor of my realm. When my sisters had decided that the new earth was finished, and whole, they departed from their creation. They left for their own dwelling place. It was known as the Plains of Light, a realm more pure than the Sacred Realm.

I was nothing to my sisters. They spent their eternity trapped within the boundaries of their own minds. That is why I spend my days down here, in this empty darkness. They have saved me no space in the Plains of Light. Perhaps that is why I must hate everything they cherish. Or perhaps it is because I do that that they leave me down here to suffer in my own loneliness. But the silence calls to me, it beckons to be broken by screams of what I have never had.

Slowly, I reached out to touch the glass that showed me the land known as "Hyrule". It shimmered at my touch, and the image shifted to that of the sacred relic that my sisters had left as a last offering to their people. The "Triforce", they had named it. I could not drag my gaze away, its shimmering beauty captivated me. I felt rage, and hatred towards the relic, as I hated all things beautiful. Still so, I had a strong desire to take the relic for myself. Such a precious thing did not belong in the hands of mortals...

I knew that I wold need a way to connect my world to Hyrule, as if I were to cast my own desires onto it, I would need an easier way to access it than how a god travels naturally. Traveling from realm to realm took numerous years, lifetimes for some of the mortal creatures. I left my current position to the rift between to worlds. The World of Mirrors.

* * *

There was a small layer of water covering the ground, or perhaps the crystal-clear reflective surface was the ground itself. The endless, misty view would have been overwhelming if I had not been more than a mere mortal. I looked up into the vast sky, my reflection being distorted infinite times by the clouds of mist that covered the mirrored sky above my head.

There was but one soul that made this rift its home. It was but a Shadow, clinging onto life by a mere thread of hatred for all things light. I knew not much of the Shadow, only that he had been here long before my existence ever began. I knew not its purpose.

Silently, white mist poured around my body as I walked over to where a large chunk of the mirrored substance was jutting from the ground. The water rippled as my bare feet strode across the cool surface. On my way, I passed ruins of what looked like the remains of a great civilization. The remains way have been sent here by worlds that had been destroyed, or there way have been a great power that resided here at one time, but has since crumbled into a forgotten memory. Past the ruins was a lone, dead tree. It cast no shadow on the sandy island that it rested on. Once I reached my destination, the mirrored stones were surrounding me, all of them reflecting my magnificent appearance, and again in the stones behind me. The results were infinite, and mystifying.

Touching the glistening surface, I created a crack in the mirrored shard, pulling it away from the rest of the substance. I collected the mysterious material and returned to the portal that would take me away from this rift between the worlds. On my way toward the exit, I saw it. The Shadow stared at my retreating form, and by the look in its endless red eyes, and the angle of its dark brow, I knew it was cursing me for entering its realm, and for stealing a piece of the Mirror World. But it could do nothing to stop me.

* * *

Using a dark magic I had acquired long ago, I formed two large plates out of the shard I had collected from the Mirror World. Safe within my own realm, I was able to build one of the plates into the structure that I desired without chance of one of my sisters seeing. The next step would be the most challenging. I gathered the other mirrored plate and crossed dimensions until I was standing in the hot sands of Hyrule. I had chosen the ocean of sand as the connecting point because the sands were Din's domain, and she was the least likely to notice my presence.

I found a large, black stone peeking through the mounds of sand, and I lifted it high into the air. Judging its size, I determined that it would prove worthy of my portal. Using more magic, I forced it to stand without supports. This magic would fade over time, but for now it would serve its purpose.

I used the same magic to keep the mirror in place. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, casting long shadows over the dunes. In a language now lost, I chanted words of unspeakable wonders, and of magnificent horrors. Mist poured from my mouth, and light seeped from my fingers. The mirror began to glow, and symbols began to appear on its smooth surface. The light turned dark, encasing the land in shadows. My power crystallized into shards that raised up from the earth, and disappeared into the sky. All was quiet, and not even the wind billowing over the dunes could penetrate the lack of sound. Suddenly, all returned to normal.

Stepping up to the mirror, a translucent set of stairs appeared, leading the way to where the mirror floating in the sky. My height forced me to bend down to gaze into the surface of my creation. When I gazed through the mirror at anything, it held the same light as my realm. Dark, and small shards of my powers could still be seen making their way into the heavens. I smiled, and pulled myself away from my work. Such a masterpiece as this deserved a name.

Because of the way the light resembled that of evening, I decided to name it,

_The Mirror of Twilight._

* * *

**A/N: One of the ties that I created was that I made the realm Demise lives in/calls his home the Twilight Realm. It is called the "Dark Forever", but when people would begin to be banished there, they would re-name it the "Twilight Realm" Just thought I'd clear that up for you. And if you have questions about the Mirror World, or the "Rift Between the Worlds", go ahead and ask me! I have no problem explaining anything I might have missed!  
**


	3. First Creation

**A/N: Hello people! This chapter is pretty short for how much time it took me to post, but I had other things to do. I was threatened to get some things done. O.o**

**I hope you like this story, and that it captures what you think might have happened before the game! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Using the mirror took mere seconds. To such a god as myself, it was faster than one could blink. Now that my means of transportation were in order, I would need an army. One that would be able to withstand and crush the defenses of my sisters and their creation. An army able to bow down under my will, leaving no room for any freedom of their own. I knew that I would be able to convince few humans to join me in my quest, and force others, but I would need to create my own species. I would need to forge life from nothing to make my conquest. Not that my powers alone would not work, but I wanted to prove to my sisters that my powers were far greater than theirs.

Slowly, I walked to my magnificent palace, built from the shadows themselves. I lived alone in my realm, but that would change soon. Standing upright in the center of the main hall was my enchanting sword. Carved from the remains of the shard I stole from the Mirror World, its glossy surface was reflecting all of the darkness around it. Though the dark was its natural color now, as it had been infused with shadows when it had been made.

I wrapped my hand around the carved hilt and pulled the blade out of its pedestal. A small red gem on the base of the blade glowed in response to my touch. It craved something...but what that was I was unsure of at the time. Having acquired what I needed, I left my palace, and strode towards the edge of my world.

* * *

I called forth wind and night, shadow and storm. I demanded that the elements bend to my will, and I shaped my first being. Shadows in the ground bubbled and boiled with the heat of my rage and strength. Spreading, the boiling shadows stretched over the cold ground, and white flames started to burn over the mass of oil-like substance. The tips of the flame burned black, and the flames of my head and back grew brighter with each passing moment.

_I call upon the Darkness, and its fire,  
_

_Burn my foes in endless pyre.  
_

_Create for me a timeless servant,_

_Mold him in the deathly torrent.  
_

_Tainted Shadows, lead the way,  
_

_Lead to the end of the light of day.  
_

The ground began to shake, and I could feel my blood turn cold as ice before heating itself hotter than fire. A hot wind picked up, burning my flesh at its touch. The thick oil started to pool at my feet, and in the center of the mass black ocean, a form began to rise up out of the darkness. The oil was thick, and sticky, making it difficult for my first creation to rise up out of the pool.

It squirmed under the weight of the black magic, but my creation seemed to be finding its way to the surface. A gap appeared in the oil, and I was able to see the skin of my creature. Burned from the heat of the magic, the skin was red, and blistered. The bulge that served as the form started to become recognizable, as I could see an arm shape, and also where a head should be. Although I could see a form, sludge still dripped and oozed from the being, and distorted the shape.

I began to chant again, in a much deeper voice, and light seeped through the gaps of the sludge. My creation screamed in pain, but also in delight as my power surrounded its new body. Finally, much of the oiled magic slipped from the body and light shielded its naked form from the world. As the light changed in color to black, and then faded altogether, I gazed at my handiwork, marveling in how much more brilliant it was than that of what my sisters could make.

Pale gray skin reflected the darkness surrounding it, and my creation lifted its head to reveal two deep brown eyes staring at me in wonder and awe. My creation was in the form of a male, as I saw those of the female gender to be weak and foolish, just like my sisters. He unbent his legs so that he was standing at his full height. He came up to my shoulder, and had to look up to meet my eyes.

Under his eyes was a deep purple color, bringing out the darkness in his iris'. A black diamond decorated his left cheek, but it was hidden from view as his silky white hair covered that side of his face. My creature lifted his right hand and fingered one of the silky strands, as if trying to decide what it was that hung from his head. His body was still covered in the sludgy remainders of my magic. It gave him a more disturbed look, and that was fine as long as he did not complain of it.

"Come. There is much work to be done." I commanded of my servant. He remained silent, and I knew not if he knew how to speak at all, or if he was only too amazed by my powers that he was rendered speechless. I dragged him into the shadows with me as I prepared to work an army in being. Still, he remained silent, but I did not take heed. I had a world to destroy...


	4. Restless for Battle

Through the window to my sisters' world I had created, I stared at the Triforce longingly. I saw that the humans had started building up communities and other human-like interests around it's glorious being. They were allowed to look and gaze upon its beauty, but none dared to touch its grand power. What fools.

My sisters had left them with this all-powerful relic, and they were not even the slightest but curious about what dreams it could fulfill, what enemies it could crush? I perhaps would have been content with just watching from my own world as they destroyed their own around them, but they did no such thing. They clung to my sisters for guidance, and understanding. They adored the goddesses. The weaklings.

"Master?" I heard the curious call of my first creation. I turned my massive frame to meet his eyes. He did not flinch under my glare, for which I was proud that he was unfearing, but he needed to know that I was his superior in every way, and that I could crush him under my foot if I so pleased.

"Master, where are you going?" He inquired, not waiting for my answer. "The armies are becoming restless."

"Than let them be restless."

"But-" he tried to oppose to my opinion.

"Do you question my antics?" I glared into his very soul, which he did step back to. Good. I needed him to know exactly what he was compared to me.

"I am leaving for the new world. While there, I shall demand that they bow down to my leadership. If they obey, I may spare their pathetic lives. If not..." I paused, silently spewing hatred towards their kind. "...I will not let a single soul of my sisters' hands remain amongst the living..."

* * *

For the second time, I set foot on the earth of the world I would destroy. Looking around the seemingly endless sands that surrounded me, my desire to be master of this world overpowered my first thinking, and I called into my shadow realm, and summoned my army.

Thrusting my hand out in front of me, I opened a great chasm in the earth as my creatures started pouring out of the mirror. As they came, they fell. They fell deep into the darkness of my unending pit I had made. They screamed and squealed as they fell, but more and more came through, until the last of them had been cast down into the darkness of the earth.

My first had managed to avoid falling, as he was much more aware of my intentions than the others. He came to stand beside me, and opened his mouth to speak. I mushed his words when I raised my had and started to explain my actions.

"I won't be able to wait any longer. I must have this world now. I am hiding my army in the earth, as it is the least likely place they would expect us to come from. Not that my sisters' would think that I would ever challenge them." I chuckled deep from my throat, but there was little humor in my words. I had already won this war. Victory had been mine before I ever set foot on this accursed land.

I turned to my servant, and was disappointed to see that he looked almost worried. "Don't be a fool, I wouldn't send all that I worked so hard for spiraling to their deaths. They shall live. And you mustn't care so much for them, as they are below you. Just as I care not about that which is below me..." I started down into the pit, walking on the shadows into the darkness below. My servant hesitated a minute before following along behind me.

Soon. Soon the humans would be begging for mercy, and bowing down to me in fear. They would run for their petty lives, and I would enjoy taking it away from each and every one of them.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Another short chapter. One that didn't have much plot movement, but I said what was needed, and I found a good stopping place. Any more would have felt too much to me. I don't expect the next one to take long, but I have a habit of pushing things to the last minute. And there is no deadline, so...it may be a while. Still, I don't expect it to be! **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. From the Earth

**A/N: Hey peoples! Just wanted to say that when you think of the civilization, picture ancient Greece. With the large marble pillars, and long, flowing white gowns and such that the people wear. Except that the males can wear pants. I'm cool with that. ._. And Impa can wear her regular Sheikah gear from the game. All the Sheikah will wear awesome ninja stuff.**

**You can also expect me to go back and forth between perspectives from this point on. I hope that it isn't too confusing! But know that only Demise's point of view will be in 1st person. Tell me what you think of this new style! :D**

* * *

Though the earth we traveled, and I led my army towards the people of this land. Even from under the earth, the civilization was not difficult to sense. The humans were loud, and carried a putrid odor with them wherever they set foot.

There was nothing that could have pleased me more than to think of the way that humans would undoubtedly struggle under my foot when I would reach them. If only my sisters had stayed behind, it would have been a treat to see their reaction to my dominance.

I knew I had arrived under the mass of humans, I could smell them. Their scent suggested fear, perhaps they were smarter than they looked. Most likely though, it was fear of the trembles in the earth I was creating with each step I made.

"It is time..." I whispered to myself. Expectedly, my first came to my side as I was preparing to leave.

"Master..." He stared at me, the look in his eyes glorifying my entire being. He was loyal, and found my presence awe inspiring.

"What is it, servant?"

"..." he mumbled something unintelligible to my ears. I would not repeat myself.

A swift backhand to his head corrected him, and he spoke using his voice that held respect in it as he spoke next.

"My name is Ghirahim."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Ghirahim? I had never called him anything of the sort. He seemd to understand my unspokem question and answered himself on his own.

"It is what many of the men have been calling me. I have taken that name as my own."

"Do not call them men!" I bellowed at _Ghirahim_, "The humans are beneath my army. I would expect you to realize this." He nodded his head. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "As for your name...I do not care what you call yourself."

"Yes, Master. I understand."

* * *

"Your Grace, there is something coming out of the earth." a tall woman with dark skin spoke to the radient being that stood looking over the people she was instructed to watch over.

"Thank you, Impa. Let us hope that it is not what I fear." The goddess Hylia stepped down from the simple throne the people had built for her. She wandered over to stand beside her servant, and friend, Impa. Beckoning her to lead the way, the two made their way towards the rumbling earth.

Impa stopped at the edge of the ledge that overlooked the mass of darkness that had started to seep from the earth. All the humans that had been working nearby had evacuated to their homes, or homes of their friends. At the approach of the goddess, a few of the braver souls came to cling at her dress, and Hylia placed a caring hand on a small child that stared up at her with fear.

Hylia stood taller than all of her subjects. Her golden hair sparkled in the dimming sun, and her white gown billowed in the chilling breeze that was blowing in from the East. Her subjects shivered as more tremors came from the darkness below, and Hylia's face hardened at the sight of her people feeling threatened. She would not stand for this! She would not sit back and allow her people to suffer.

The earth trembled once more, and the sky darkened to an unearthly purple-gray color. Impa's stance changed to a protective one. She would not let anything threaten Her Grace's safety.

"Impa..." hearing the soft voice of Her Grace made Impa see what she had placed her hand on her dagger. She eased up as to not frighten the people that clung to the goddess, but she still prepared herself for whatever would be coming through that portal that was being formed...

* * *

I struck my hand against the wall of earth that blocked my path. Black smoke seeped up into the land beyond, and I could hear the screams of the people as they ran in fear. But...there was a presence that I felt that held no fear in its heart. And another, and held compassion and worry. A deep chuckle escaped my throat. It seemed that this would be far more interesting than I thought.

I saw a light coming through a crack that I made, and I felt my lips rise in amusement. Soon, nothing would stand in my way but a few humans with air filling the space where immense fear should be located. The wall of dirt crumbled as my army started to surround me and aid in destroying the barrier. At the sight of the first hole that was large enough for one of them to crawl through, it let out a shriek of delight and scrambled through to the human realm. The rest soon followed, climbing over one another to reach the place they had waited so long to destroy under my command. I laughed at their efforts, and I felt the ground above me tremble from the power of my voice. With _Ghirahim_ at my side, I stood under the hole, secretly admiring the sky above me.

My eyes narrowed. The sky in my realm was not so perfectly colored. It was endless, and dark. So many things about this world made me more skeptic about completely demolishing it. Perhaps it would be better to only rule over the humans...

_What good are the humans that they deserve to be ruled by myself? Neither they nor my sisters did anything to deserve my mercy. But still...it seems such a waste._

* * *

Impa grinded her teeth as hordes of monsters flooded through the large hole that was growing bigger by the second. They rushed through and shrieked and screamed, trampling over the flowers that had been planted in the area. The structures that the people had been building were now covered in filth and dark magic as the monsters brushed their evil through everything and anything they could reach. Screams could be heard in the distance, and Hylia's brow crinkled as her people were being tormented. But she had to see what would be coming through next.

"Vhala." She spoke in a clipped tone.

"Yes, Your Grace?" One of the male Sheikah warriors responded to the words of the goddess.

"Take three others with you and try to save my people. My children should not be harmed like this..." Sorrow crept into the voice of the goddess, and Vhala quickly ordered three others to follow him into the fray with the monsters and they disappeared in a blur of black, red, and silver.

"Impa, stay by my side. We must remain calm and of no threat until we learn what can be done."

"Your Grace, if you don't mind my saying this, but I don't believe that anything but the shedding of blood will halt these intruders."

Hylia sadly smiled at her friend. "Always trying to solve things with violence...you must learn to try peace sometime." The goddess turned to the one remaining Sheikah that was beside her. "You must take my children to safety. Let no harm come to them." Hylia removed the people from her side, and sent them away with the Sheikah. She knew that they would be safe, she trusted her servants. They had sworn their lives to the goddess at the time they could understand what they were giving up. Hylia could not find a more respectable people if she searched a thousand years.

Hylia once more turned to the dark circle that rapidly grew larger. No more monsters came through, but she felt the presence of two more. She assumed that they were the leaders, and that they would be able to commune with her.

Slowly, Hylia took steps towards the circle. Impa hesitated a moment before following behind the goddess. The two of them stopped near the hole, and gazed at the darkness that was gathering there. Under the sheet of magic that was beginning to pool at the hole, the goddess could see two forms stirring. She could not make out much, but one was tall and muscular, with a demonic appearance. The other was tall as well, though not nearly so as the other, and it was much slimmer.

Hylia raised her eyes to the still-darkening sky. Clouds were forming, and beginning to swirl. If something did not happen soon...Hylia did not wish to think about what might happen to her children. Pushing the thought from her mind, she signaled to Impa to be prepared for whatever would come through.

The darkness stirred, and it broke as a massive form started to come from the earth.

The figure stood taller than any human ever could, and only slightly taller than Hylia herself. His skin was darker than night, and covered in dark gray and red scales that pulsed power. His head was covered with bright flames that descended into his back, and his red eyes held a hunger like no other that the goddess had ever seen before. At his side was a pale gray man with white hair that covered the left side of his face.

But Hylia could not keep her attention from the leader for long. His body was muscular and huge, and he wore nothing but a black and gold cape to cover himself. He narrowed his eyes at the world, and sneered at the goddess and her servant.

"This is the human world..." his voice was deep, and was as harsh as iron scraping against iron. Hylia held herself high, though she was intimidated by his being. He was like her; there was no other explanation for his demeanor. She was facing a _god_...


End file.
